my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Alarm 4 Contemporary TE012301
This sound effect can be found on The Edge Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Alarm 4, Contemporary, Factory - Science Lab - Spaceship, Interior Warning Alarm, Midrange Rhythmic Buzzing with Slap Back Echo & Reverb. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 24 * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Between the Lions (Heard only in "Trains and Brains and Rainy Plains".) * Bizaardvark (Heard a few times in "The First Law of Dirk".) * The Blacklist (Heard once in "Marko Jankowics".) * Bones * Disney's House of Mouse * El Juego de las Estrellas * The Ellen Degeneres Show * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * The Fairly OddParents * Go Jetters * Jacob Two-Two * Jessie * Johnny Test * Jonas * Lethal Weapon * The Little Dinos (Heard once in "Compsognathus".) * MAD * Mickey Mouse Works * Mighty Med * Mysticons * NCIS * Ned's Newt * The Outer Limits * PJ Masks * The Penguins of Madagascar * Prison Break * The Loud House * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard in "Aloha Höek", "Space Dogged", "City Hicks", & "Travelogue".) * Robotboy * Rugrats (Heard once in a high pitch on "Falling Stars".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard in "Booth Buddies".) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Teen Titans Go! * Unfabulous * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "Mr. Blue Eyes".) * The Whispers Movies * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) * Chicken Little (2005) * Christmas Is Here Again (2007) * Eraser (1996) * Face/Off (1997) * Galaxy Quest (1999) * Godzilla (1998) * Madagascar (2005) * The Matrix Reloaded (2003) * Recess: School's Out (2001) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) * Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) * Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995) Video Games * Air Raid * Eat This Arcade: * Batman (2013) * Cruis'n World * H2Overdrive * Maximum Force PC: * Area 51 * Crusader: No Remorse * Deus Ex * Head Rush * Maximum Force * Mega Man X6 (Low Pitched) * Postal * Postal 2 * You Don't Know Jack: Louder! Faster! Funnier! Xbox: * Area 51 PlayStation: * Mega Man X6 (Low Pitched) PlayStation 2: * Area 51 * Crusader: No Remorse * Deus Ex * Maximum Force Sega Saturn: * Crusader: No Remorse * Maximum Force Nintendo 64: * Cruis'n World Mobile: * Postal Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) (High Pitched) * Dr. Tran - Roybertito's :60 Second Spot (2005) Commercials * DAVE School * DHL (2005) * Ford Trucks (2006 & 2008) * Fruit Rollups - Splat Tongue Tattoos (2006) * Lifelock (2013) Trailers/VHS Previews/TV Spots * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) (Trailers/VHS Previews/TV Spots) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) (Trailers/VHS Previews/TV Spots) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Trailers/VHS Previews/TV Spots) * Star Trek on DVD (1999) (Trailers/VHS Previews/TV Spots) Videos * Rock 'N Learn (Heard once in "Physical Science" and "Human Body".) Theme Parks Universal Studios Hollywood: * Raptor Encounter Promos/Radio Spots * ABC: Walt Disney World 25th Anniversary Party - Michael J. Fox (1997) & Deception - Multiple Outs (2018) * CBS: Zoo - Stakes on a Plane (2017) * FX: Legion - Season 2 (2018) * Fox: 24 - Day 4: 2:00 a.m. — 3:00 a.m. (2005) and an unknown 2007 TV Fone radio spot * GSN: Chain Reaction (2006) * NBC: Timeless - Change Time, Make History (2016) Music Videos/IDs * Kina Grannis - In Your Arms * Shorts in a Bunch * Twenty One Pilots - Heathens Anime * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Sonic X Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Alarm 4 Contemporary TE012301/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links